A Little Closure
A Little Closure is a story mission in Sign of the Times. Overview Something dark and horrible is bubbling under the surface of New Bordeaux. Narrative The Father's Plan Lincoln was in a coma when they laid Sammy and Ellis to rest, so he never had a chance to say his goodbyes. Father James hopes that if he can give Lincoln a little closure, maybe they could shift his focus away from the Marcanos, and he might have a chance at a normal life. Getting Closure The Father has Lincoln drive them to Sammy's Bar where it all began. He tells Lincoln that it's a hard thing to let go and say goodbye, but Lincoln insists that saying goodbye won't give him what he wants. Changing the subject, the Father brings up Lincoln's aunt Lily, saying she called to check up on him yesterday. She has it set in her mind to fix up Sammy's Bar despite it being a burned out shell, and she's always been a woman of determination. He recalls how after Perla died, Sammy went to a dark place and buried the loss deep down. He started running prostitutes out of the back of the bar at all hours of the night. Finally one night Lily marched in with the fire of God inside her and kicked out all the girls, Sammy's crew, and even the customers. She laid into Sammy, telling him he was doing wrong by Perla, but more importantly, he was doing wrong by his sons, sending the message that their mother didn't matter. From that point on, there was no more prostitution in Sammy's Bar. Meeting Anna When they arrive at Sammy's Bar they're surprised when a young woman carrying a knife comes running out, her hands covered in blood. She runs to them, screaming "Help me! Oh god, they're coming!" They look up to see a masked man and his partner walking out of the bar, telling Anna to come back inside. As Father James takes Anna out of harm's way, the man yells that she's not been cleansed and demands he bring her back. Lincoln springs into action and quickly takes the men out, then returns to Anna and Father James. Fearing it's not safe, Lincoln wants them out of there while he looks into what's going on. The Father decides to take her to an apartment owned by one of his parishioners who's out of town, where she'll be safe. Father James leaves with Anna and tells Lincoln to meet them when he's done here. Covered in Blood Lincoln enters Sammy's Bar to find a gruesome scene. Some type of ritual has taken place inside and he decides to investigate. He heads down to the basement and grabs his recon camera so he can show the Father what he finds. He examines the first body, which appears to have been restrained and then shot in the back when he tried to escape. In the next room he looks over another man who has been stabbed in the torso. He notices a strange tattoo and discovers a playing card in his pocket, an ace of spades with a hand-painted flower on it. Looking around the room he sees other signs pointing toward this being some kind of ritualistic killing, including a ceremonial knife with strange markings on it. On the wall behind the bar he sees the words "Covered in Blood" and remembers Anna had been saying that earlier. It appears to be written in human blood, so he takes a picture to show Father James. Once he's done he leaves and heads to Tickfaw Harbor to meet with the Father and Anna. Walkthrough Meet Father James. *Drive to Saint Jerome's Catholic Church in the French Ward and activate the prompt at Father James' door. Drive to Sammy's. *Once you enter your vehicle, a 4-minute timer will begin. Follow the mission marker to Sammy's Bar in Delray Hollow. Park. *Park your car in the blue circle across from Sammy's. Enter Sammy's. *Exit the car and head towards the front door. As you approach, a cutscene will play. Kill cultists. *Kill the three cultists outside. Check on the girl. *Head back to the garage and meet with Father James and Anna McGee. Enter Sammy's. *Head back to the front door and enter Sammy's bar. Get camera. *Go down to the basement and pick up Lincoln's recon camera off the desk. Investigate Sammy's. *Head back upstairs and investigate. There will be six items needing to be examined. :Gameplay Note: To examine an item, approach it and press the appropriate button to interact with it, then follow the onscreen prompts shown in the lower left corner of the screen. Using intel view will highlight all unexamined clues in blue. #A body at the top of the stairs. #Another body in the bar area. #An incense burner on the floor in the middle of the room. #A ceremonial knife on the floor at the end of the bar. #A ceremonial bowl on the bar. #The words "Covered in Blood" painted on the wall behind the bar. Leave Sammy's. *Once the investigation is complete, leave Sammy's to end the mission. Result Completing this mission grants the achievement A Little Closure, gives access to Anna's Safehouse, and opens up the mission Covered in Blood. Category:Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times Category:Missions in Sign of the Times Category:Gameplay